The Dark Dragon
by kevinpatricks123
Summary: Natsu goes on a mission with The Strauss and something unexpected happens...He dies. Seven years later, new guild named Dragon Fang appeared. Somehow, one of it's member looked like Natsu but stronger, smarter, and...darker. NatsuXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA, EXCEPT FOR MY OCS**

* * *

She stands there. With tears were falling from her eyes. As she watch the pink-haired dragon slayer, her best friend and first love disappeared in front of his eyes. She screamed, ''NATSUUUU!''

**FLASHBACK**

It was a usual day at Fairy Tail. The members are having a brawl in the middle of the guild, especially for Natsu and Gray. It all started when Natsu came into the guld and suddenly hit Gray on the back of his head.

''Ow!What was that for, Flame Bastard!?'' Gray yelled while rubbing the back of his head that Natsu hit.

''Who are you calling flame bastard, Ice Pervert?'' Natsu yelled back.

''You want to fight?'' asked Gray while he transform into his fighting stance

''Bring it on'' said Natsu, doing the same thing.

Suddenly something or rather someone hit them from behind. When they looked behind, they saw Erza. She looked pissed off because the antics of the fire and ice mages. Then, she starred at the two with an angered expression.

''What have I told you about fighting your guild mates?'' the crimson-haired said with a scary voice. The ice and fire mages froze in place.

''H-Hey, E-Erza.'' Gray said, stuttering.

''W-we aren't fighting r-right, droopy eyes''

''Y-yeah, squinty eyes.''.

Then, the two mages run out of the guild. Scarred that Erza may beat the crap out of the two.

* * *

After a while, Natsu finally stops, only to see the Strauss trio.

"Hey, what's up?'' he asked with his big grin.

They explain Natsu that they're going on an S-Class mission.

"Can I come with you?'' he asked them.

We don't need you, Natsu.'' said Elfman, a tall man with spiky white hair. ''A man have to protect their own family''

He frowned. ''But-'' Natsu was cut off by Elfman

''I said no!'' yelled Elfman. Then the three goes off to the mission. Leaving Natsu alone.

After they arrived, they see the town was destroyed. Then they see the Beast who was taking down the town. And then, Mirajane used **Satan Soul**. Elfman also used ''**Beast Arm : Iron Bull**'' followed by Lisanna's **Animal Soul : Tigress. **The trio then attacked the beast with all they've got. Lisanna strike the beast first with her claws. Elfman then punched the beast with his Iron Bull right hand. Mirajane finishes the strike with **Soul Extincion. ** But, the beast is still alive. The trio then attack the beast mercilessly with all they can do. But it only makes the beast covered in cut marks. Then, Elfman tried to take over the beast, but failed. He goes berserk, destroying everything in sight. After he stopped for a while, Lisanna stood in front of him and said

''Elfman-nii-chan, calm down. Let's go back to the guild with me and Mira-nee.'' She smiled and the beast calm down a bit.

But then, a huge arm came down to throw Lisanna off. Just before the arm hits her, someone pushed her from the arm.

''Natsu!'' She said. ''B-but, how?'' She said again with a disbelief emotion on her face.

''I follow you guys here.'' Said the dragon slayer with an emotionless face

Then he faces the beast. His face filled with pure anger. His onyx colored pupil narrowed and finally he yelled

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? She's your sister, why do you want to hit her?''

The beast roared to Natsu, who was standing in front of it, fearless. Natsu lit his body in flames. He said ''I'm all fired up'' before he jumps to the beast and punches it with his flaming fist.

''Give Elfman back!'' yelled Natsu to the beast. ''Wake up Elfman, for God sake!'' Natsu punched it endlessly. Finally the beast goes down.

"Natsu!'' yelled Mirajane and Lisanna. The both of them are very glad to see Natsu.

''Stand back!'' ordered Natsu. He stared at the beast until, it gets up again. ''This isn't going anywhere.'' He thought to himself. Then he gets the thought of how to defeat the beast, but it's not going to end well. He then get into a stance and suddenly some strange markings appears on his body. Lissana suddenly gets a strange felling.

''Natsu, what are you doing?'' she asked with a worried face. Natsu just smiled at her, a bitter smile. Then he jumps to the monster and yelled, ''**M****e****tsuryū****no Kinshi Maho: ****Akuma no ****H****onō**''. Suddenly, a bloody red flame surround the beast and Natsu. Natsu smiled his final smile to Lisanna and finally disappeared. Elfman returned to normal as the beast defeated. Lisanna, who felt like she had been striked by a lightning screamed, ''NATSUUU!''.

* * *

**Author's Note : Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Well my English is kinda crappy. However, please tell me do you like this or not so I can improve it, so Rate and Review guys!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! And i want to say thanks for the people that Review and make this story their favorite. And thank you demonsnight and ice flame dragon for the review!**

**FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA, EXCEPT FOR MY OCS!**

* * *

**Back in the guild...**

The surviving Strauss trio entered the guild. ''W-we're b-back.'' They said with a weak and shaky voice. They were covered in bruises and scars. Suddenly, the trio falls flat onto the ground like ragdolls.

''Get them into the infirmary, ASAP'' ordered Erza. And with that, the trio was taken to the guild's infirmary.

* * *

After an hour or two, Mirajane and Lisanna wake up, while Elfman is still unconscious.

''Are you guys okay?'' asked Erza with a worried expression.

''We're okay Erza, thanks for asking.'' Said the eldest of the trio, Mirajane.

Erza then realized something that the two would not like. That Natsu is not there with them, that Natsu is missing.

''Where's Natsu?'' She asked. The two felt bitter after hearing that.

''How do you know Natsu was with us, Erza?'' asked Mirajane.

''He told me that you three was doing the mission and he follows you guys.'' Exclaimed Erza. ''What exactly happened there?'' She asked. Suddenly, Lisanna broke into tears.

''Can you leave us alone for a while Erza?'' Asked Mirajane while calming Lisanna down.

''Okay'' was her respond.

* * *

Erza left the infirmary leaving the Strauss together. Erza felt something bad is going to come.

Lisanna and Mirajane left the infirmary, they headed to the crowds that is waiting for their story.

''So, can you tell us the story right now?'' Erza asked, inpatient.

''Okay'' Said Mirajane. ''It was when we're doing the mission. Elfman tried to take over the beast, but he failed. The beast rampage us. When hope is almost gone, Natsu came out of nowhere. He fights the beast, but the beast still alive. Then Natsu cast a spell that I don't know and suddenly bloody red fire surround him and the beast. When the fire is gone, Elfman returned to normal and Natsu…" she stopped.

''What happened to him?'' asked Erza.

''He disappeared.'' She said with tears on her eyes. Lisanna broke into tears again. And the whole crowd including Erza froze. They didn't belief the Natsu they loved had vanished. The news spread out even to the Kingdom of Fiore. Fairy Tail has lost one of great mages they had.

* * *

It was pouring. Rain was pouring nonstop. It's like the sky is crying for the pink haired dragon slayer that Fairy Tail loved. It was the day of his funeral.

Makarov stands in front of the members of Fairy Tail guild. He give a few words for the dragon slayer.

''Natsu is a special member of us all. He is a kind, nice, enthusiastic, and the one who cheer us up when we're down. He is like a son that I never had. He is why we're still standing strong today. Forever will he be remembered in Fairy Tail.'' The master gets of off the stand and then head back and mourn and cry for his "son's" funeral.

Everyone in the guild felt like they've lost something that very important to them. They cried, they're depressed, etc… Team Natsu is however, worse than them. They feel like, a part of them had been stolen away. Even Gray, Natsu's rival and best friend, shed some tears for him. Lisanna , the youngest of the Strauss mourn over her "husband's" death. Meanwhile, Happy, his best friend, partner, and "son" is crying like there is no tomorrow. The day then is recorded as the darkest day for everyone in Fairy Tail.

Not so far from Fairy Tail

A quite tall, spiky pink-haired man stand in the clearing. A tear drop from his eyes, suddenly he smirk for reasons unknown

**Authors Note : Hey guys, I'm Back! So some of you like the story and I really appreciate it. I'm posting this one quite fast right? I don't know whether I be posting daily or weekly but, I will update it so, wait okay. Still, Rate and Review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long update but I got my reasons to update late. Also, thank you everyone who review, favorite, and follow this story, I appreciate it. Anyways, hope you like it and enjoy!**

**FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA, EXCEPT FOR MY OCS**

* * *

2 Years Later

Year X784, Hargeon Town

One day, in Hargeon Town, a young man came out of a train that just arrived. He was slim and tall. He has a spiky dark blue hair, pale skin, and he wears a long sleeved shirt. He's Gray. And beside him is a blue cat with backpack, Happy, his travelling partner.

"We finally arrived, Happy!" Gray said, while groaning out of the train.

"Aye!" The feline said excited.

He and Happy came to Hargeon because of the rumors. The rumors said that Natsu, is still alive. And rumors also said that "Salamander" is in the town. The hope it was their old friend, Natsu. And after a few minutes walk from the train, they heard girls shouting "Salamander-sama" and the two runs like their lives depends on it. At the middle of the town, they see a crowd of girls that shouts the word like before.

"Excuse me" Gray said while walking through the mob. And when he reach the center he shout "Salamander!" but after a good look, it wasn't him. He got spiky blue hair and quite tall.

"Yes, I am The Great Salamander, the fire mage." He exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Tch, you are not him." Gray said with a disappointed emotion on his face.

The girls suddenly growled at Gray. And before he could go back, he was thrown to a pile of trash.

"Ow, damn it! What the fuck was that for!?" Gray snarled at the girls.

"Take it easy girls. Here take my autograph." Salamander said while handing his autograph to Gray.

"I don't want it" said Gray to Salamander.

The girls once again growled at him. Then he suddenly finds himself in the pile of junk that he got thrown to just now, but worse, he was beaten up by the girls just before he got thrown to the pile of trash.

"Why you bitches, I'm gonna ki-" Just before he finishes his sentence, a girl pull him from behind. She is slim with kinda big boobs, I don't know, maybe E-Cup or F-cup, quite tall and blonde.

"What's the deal?" Gray asked her.

"Um, I just want to say thank you for saving me." She exclaimed.

"Saving you for what?" He asked again.

"Well, you see those girls was affected by Charm Magic" she explained.

"Yeah, no problem" Gray said.

"So what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"Oh I was looking for my friend, Natsu, his nickname is Salamander. He actually dies 2 years ago, but some says he's still alive. So, I came to look for him. How about you, Luce?"

"I wanted to join the guild of my dreams Fairy Tail."

"Oh, just follow me, I'm from fairy Tail. See?" Gray said while showing his Fairy Tail emblem.

"Okay" said Lucy. Then the both walked back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Outside of Magnolia

A young man stood by a cliff. His hair is spiky and pink colored. He wears a hoodie that covers his face. Suddenly a strong wind blows, revealing his face with a scar on it. His eyes are colder and darker than before. A tear falls from his face. Suddenly a voice called him.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing? Come back here!" a blonde girl calls him.

"Hey chill out. Why are you calling me for, Kyoko?" Natsu asked.

"We're called by Master, we have to get back to the Dragon Fang guild hall." A girl with a green hair came from Kyoko back.

"Not you to, Mizu" Sigh Natsu.

"Ow, come on, just follow us." Kyoko ordered.

"Okay" Natsu sigh in defeat.

Then, the three goes into the darkness of the wood. Who are Kyoko and Mizu? What is the Dragon Fang? What are they up to? See in the next chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note : Yeah, so I didn't include the fight in Hargeon because of some reason. I also need you guys to help me make an OC just write the description in the reviews please. I really need some OC. I had a friend make one for me, thank you for that. Anyways, Review guys, Ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. This is the new chap! So I hope you like it and enjoy!**

* * *

At The Dragon Fang Guild Hall

Inside of the Dragon Fang guild hall, it's well, normal. Some people are eating some food and some are drinking some mugs of beer or maybe juice. Some are taking jobs, chatting, and other stuff. Suddenly the guild doors opened. It reveals 3 mages.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Natsu shout.

"Oh Natsu, come. Follow me. Tell your team to come to" His Master ordered. His name is Master Vlast. He wears a white coat with fur on it's top. He wears a black jeans with golden trimmings. He also wears a black shoe with white trimmings. Natsu wears a black hoodie with blood red trimmings and a black jeans with chain on the pocket. He wears a black shoe that matches the hoodie. Natsu then calls Mizu and Kyoko.

Mizu Kemono is a Water Mage with techniques that almost like a dragon. She has got ocean-blue hair, reaches up to her ankles and is usually tied up in 2 high pony tails in battles, left plain when she doesn't fight. Deep dark-blue eyes with twinkles of light shining in her eyes, has very pale skin and height that is shorter than Natsu by a few inches. She joined Dragon Fang when she was 16. She was found by Natsu, covered in bruises and scars. From then she hates people, but thanks to Natsu, she opens up to people.

Kyoko Kisaki is an Earth Mage, a very advanced one. She's got a light brown hair to her shoulder. She has yellow colored eyes. She is tanned and is the same height as Natsu. She joined the guild when her parents died, at the age of 10.

The Master then sits in his office. He was about to tell them 'bout something important when he saw there is just 3 mages from Natsu's Team.

"Natsu, where is Jennifer and uh… what was her name?" The master asked.

"Jennifer and Christine" said Natsu.

"Uh, right. Where are they?" master asked

"Don't know. Maybe they're taking a job."Natsu said.

"Okay, just tell them when you see them, master called, 'kay?"

"NO problem pops"

* * *

Fairy Tail

"Okay Luce, we're here." Gray said pointing to the guild building.

"Wow" Lucy said in awe.

"Let's go inside" Gray invited.

"Hai!"

The guild is merry. Fight is going on, party, and other stuff. And then Gray get closer to one of it member and punch him right on the face.

"Asshole, the information you gave me is wrong" Gray yelled.

"Well I said it's just a rumor." He said.

And with that, the fight started. Somehow Elfman and Loke, who was hanging around, was thrown a chair. And so, the two joined the fight. Suddenly a huge hand smashed onto the four. It's the master. He was huge.

"Master, there's a new member joining!" Mira said while pointing to Lucy.

"You're the new member?" Master said with a low voice.

And suddenly the huge master shrunk! Literally! The was titan is now tiny, the size of a 7 year old. Lucy shocked.

"Ya! I'm the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. Nice to meet you" he said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Lucy" she said.

"Hmm."

"Is there something wrong, master?"

"You've some nice body eh~" He said, grinning pervertly.

_"__wow, the master is a pervert"_ She thought, sweatdropping.

"So, where are you going to put your emblem?" Mira asked.

"Here, on my hand" she said.

Out of the blue, Romeo runs in and asked for his father. But, the reply was a no. He ran out of the guild, crying. Gray then tell Lucy to follow him to save Macao, Romeo's father, at Hakobe Mt.

* * *

**Hey guys! Maybe some of you know that I change the character in the last chapter. Yeah I change him to a she, but hey this is NatsuXHarem so I'll make his harem as his team. Tell me what should I write in the next chapter! Don't forget to review, Ciao!**


End file.
